Kaizoku no Blin/8.2
ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE AUTHOR ---- Apichart: Sorry for the mess, we have to cut short Chapter 8 so our network can accommodate the New Year countdown that happened after this show. For this reason, here's the second part. Please enjoy. Rune: Sorry for the clusterfuck. Apichart: This is a little too early to throw the F-bomb. Rune: We'll talk about this off the air. But first, here's episode 8.2, everyone! Sit back and relax. Happy new year and ciao! ---- Ain't no Party Like a Torture Party, Vol. 2 is the second half of Episode 8 of the Kaizoku no Blin series. ---- Basenji: I knew you were a Devil Fruit user from the very start. That's why I tied you to a special type of shackles. Jonathan does not react as usual. Basenji: And here goes the same Jonathan I knew and love. Weren't you surprised how you got yourself in this situation in the first place? Jonathan: Sheesh, Mandala was way too easy to steal from. Basenji (checks pocket): Damn, where that duplicate at? Jonathan: Were you looking for these? Basenji: YOU SON OF A- Jonathan: You're a bit slow, you know? Basenji: COME OVER HERE, BITCH! Jonathan: Not today, asshole. Not today! Basenji turns into a dingo, a breed of dog found in the Outback region of Australia. ---- Jonathan seems not to be pleased by Basenji's transformation and moves his lips by a little. Basenji: You think yo' the only Devil Fruit boy here? Jonathan still does not . Basenji: What now? WHY AIN'T YOU NOT REACTIN'? Jonathan (speaking in a chill tone): Would that improve this series anyway? Basenji: WELL, NO SHIT! AREN'T YOU THE PROTAGONIST? IF A LAZY BOY LIKE YOU IS THE LEAD OF THIS SERIES, THEN HOW COME IS THIS ANY BETTER?! IT'S TOO FUCKING BORING FOR AN ANIME!! Jonathan: Just attack me, you noisy bitch. Basenji: FINE! NOW EAT SHIT! HAAAAA-YEEEE-NAAAAA SHAMBULIAAAAAA! Basenji starts moving extremely fast due to this technique, making his hits gaining higher damage due to the effects of the Second Law of Physics. ---- Despite Basenji's superhuman speed, Jonathan is faster. Jonathan manages to avoid the attack. Basenji: WHAT THE?! Jonathan: You know I ate a Devil Fruit. But did you know what I am? Basenji: HAAA-YEEE-NAAAA SHAMBULIA, MARK 2!! The attack is a much stronger version, which allows Basenji to move twice the speed of his previous attack. Jonathan: Don't fail me now. Jonathan demonstrated a new technique, the Genbu. Named after the mythical turtle in East Asian folklore, it is a defensive technique that creates a light shield around the user. The clash of Genbu and the Hyena Shambulia created a shockwave that created another explosion. The two disappear into the smoke. ---- Basenji: YOO-HOO! Where are ya? You better not be dead! Basenji searches the locations for any signs of Jonathan. Basenji: GOTCHA, BITCH! Jonathan: Attack me then. Basenji: FIST OF THE BLACK WOLF!!! Jonathan knocks out Basenji in one Pika Pika no Mi-charged blow. Jonathan (checks watch): Oh, what time is it now? Jonathan: Dammit, can't even say it. I'M COMING FOR YOU, JOHANNE! ---- Hansuke was separated from Moufassa because of the sudden fog in the area. He saw Ouvriere and lost focus of his mate. Hansuke: Ouvriere, where are you going, you shermhead? Ouvriere: Can't catch me! Yo' ass too fat for you to catch up! Ha! Hansuke trips, but without tripping Ouvriere at the same time. This leads to a sword fight scene. He defeats him with a sword slash to the chest. Ouvriere: FUUUUUCK! Hansuke (pointing the sword at Ouvriere's neck): Any last words? Ouvriere (spits at Hansuke's kimono): Screw you! Hansuke kicks Ouvriere in the head, knocking him unconscious. Hansuke: Consider it lucky that I still kept you alive. Meanwhile, in a dark room, Moufassa tries to walk connecting to the stick. Moufassa: Damn, that son of a bitch Marine captain left me! Huh? Moufassa notices the key Jonathan gave him. Moufassa: What does this do? Johanne: Moufassa, help! Moufassa sees Johanne nearly stripped off her clothing because of Mandala's torture. Moufassa: Johanne! What happened to you? Johanne: Ain't these wounds tell you the obvious?! Get me out! Moufassa unlocks Johanne's cuffs. Moufassa: Here are some fresh clothes and water. I have some bandages too. Johanne: Thanks! Now get out of here! Johanne changes her clothes as soon as the lights turn off as a result of defective bulbs and she cleaned her wounds and bruises as well. Johanne: Holy shit! This cleaning liquid healed my wounds! Is this really just water? However when they were finished, it was too late. ---- Mandala: Well, well. A new playa seems to have joined the game. But for how long can you last, huh? Johanne (after getting herself cleaned): Fight me. Mandala: I don't want to fight you. I want to fight the boy who freed you! Johanne: That's not fair! Mandala: What's not fair? I tortured you eno- Johanne: What do you think, huh? As fresh as new. Mandala: HOW COME YOU...? Johanne: Moufassa may not be as strong as his size suggests, but he is really handy. Look, he even gave me Aprilla extract and a cute tank top! Mandala: SHUT UP! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! I'LL FIGHT YOU, BUT PLEASE, SHUT UP! Johanne: Bring it on. << Previous | Next >> Site navigation Category:Chapters Category:Kaizoku no Blin